Butterfly Dagger - Elma OTK
WARNING: Since Butterfly Dagger - Elma is a banned card, this OTK is Traditional only ''' The '''Butterfly Dagger - Elma OTK varies a bit between the player, but generally revolves around these two cards: * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Gearfried the Iron Knight The other half of the cards depend on the victory condition a player is going for. There are three main OTK's which can all be incorporated into a single deck: Exodia (special win), Fire Princess or Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End (burn), and Magical Marionette (beatdown): Exodia * Royal Magical Library * Exodia the Forbidden One * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One Get Gearfried the Iron Knight and Royal Magical Library face-up on the field, then equip Gearfried with Butterfly Dagger - Elma. Royal Magical Library gains a counter and Butterfly Dagger - Elma is sent to the graveyard due to Gearfried's effect, which is immediately sent back to your hand. You repeat this process while drawing a card every 3 times thanks to Royal Magical Library's effect. Theoretically, you can draw your entire deck, along with Exodia, and win the duel. If you don't want to take risks about your opponent destroying one monster before the other is summoned, you should add Ultimate Offering or Double Summon to your deck. This combo can be fused with Chaos Emperor Dragon OTK, or an easier otk would be summon Woodland Sprite activate Butterfly Dagger Elma equipped it to Woodland Sprite activate Woodland Sprites effect send Butterfly Dagger Elma to the Grave Yard get it back and repeat. Fire Princess This OTK requires four cards to give you a lot of Life Points, while the Fire Princess inflict direct damage. * Fire Princess * Gearfried the Iron Knight * Spell Absorption * Butterfly Dagger - Elma First activate Spell Absorption. Then Summon Gearfried the Iron Knight. Finally, activate Butterfly Dagger - Elma and recieve 500 Life Points. Equip it to Gearfried. His ability will destroy Butterfly Dagger - Elma, and send it to the Graveyard. Next Butterfly Dagger - Elma's other effect activates, sending it back to from your Graveyard to your hand. Repeat the last 3 steps to recieve lots of Life Points for the Fire Princess to destroy your opponent with. If you repeat this process 16 times in succession you will win. An alternate version can be done with Spring of Rebirth or it can be add to the effect of Spell Absorption. also works with Morale Boost. You can speed up the process by having a Solemn Wishes. Magical Marionette This OTK is not as reliable as other well known combinations, as it leaves room for the opponent to use such cards as Sakuretsu Armor or Magic Cylinder in a counter-attack. The cards needed are as follows: * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Gearfried the Iron Knight * Magical Marionette The object is to get Gearfried the Iron Knight and Magical Marionette on the field successfully. Once this is done, continually equip Gearfried the Iron Knight with the Butterfly Dagger - Elma. While you are doing this, Magical Marionette is gaining an infinite amount of Spell Counters due to his effect. Since his ATK increases by 200 points for each counter, the limit of his attack effectively becomes infinite as well. As an added bonus, if you remove two Spell Counters from Magical Marionette, you may destroy 1 monster on the field. This allows you to clear as many monsters as you need from your opponent's side of the field, and still have well over enough ATK to finish your opponent in one, brutal move. Adding in Royal Decree however can stop your opponent from countering this strategy whatsoever. One of the best counters could be Mega Ton Magical Cannon. This strategy can be fused with the Fire Princess strategy. Royal Magical Library (Burn) * Royal Magical Library * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Gearfried the Iron Knight * Solemn Wishes * Spell Absorption * Fire Princess * Upstart Goblin * Bad Reaction to Simochi * Morale Boost This combo is the same structure as Exodia, but it uses Library only to make part of this combo. Any time Butterfly Dagger - Elma is activated, Royal Magical Library gets a Spell Counter to draw cards, and by this way, both Solemn Wishes and Spell Absorption activate, boosting your Life Points and damaging your opponent due to Fire Princess. But first, activate Upstart Goblin then you draw 1 card and your opponent loses 1000 Life Points and more 1000 due to the both Continuous cards above and Bad Reaction to Simochi This combo can be boosted with Morale Boost Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Gearfried the Iron Knight * Magical Marionette * Royal Magical Library * Fire Princess * Exodia the Forbidden One * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Morphing Jar * Cyber Jar * Magician of Faith * Arcana Force I - The Magician * Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu Spell Cards * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Spell Absorption * Reinforcement of the Army * The Warrior Returning Alive * Mega Ton Magical Cannon * Swords of Revealing Light * Giant Trunade * Level Limit - Area B * Double Summon * Arms Hole Trap Cards * Solemn Wishes * Ultimate Offering * Sakuretsu Armor * Magic Cylinder * Bad Reaction to Simochi * Royal Decree * Reversal of Fate OTK Name::Butterfly Dagger - Elma OTK OTK Format Compliance::Traditional Format Category:Deck Type